The Story of My Life as a Demigod
by Percyssister
Summary: The story of a demigod from BEFORE the civil war! want to know what happens? Read and Find out!  lame summary I know.. but please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first story and my first chapter and I'll try to upload chapter two quickly!**

**It starts off slow but I promise it gets better as you go on!**

**Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1

1852

I didn't want to move to the United States. I was perfectly happy and content living in Upper Canada. The Americans are very strange too and I don't like living with strange people around.

Anyways, it was the middle of July when we moved there. It was cool for July though. In fact I thought it was so 'cool' that I convinced my mother to let me wear trousers; after all, I felt and probably looked ridiculous wearing dresses. You can't move in the bloody things!

It was just me and my mother. I hadn't once seen my father, let alone been told anything about him. All my life I had been told (by my mother of course) that he had fallen in love with mother and left her after she found out that she was pregnant. My mother said she didn't know where he was now or who he is exactly, but I knew she was hiding something. She always said that she'd tell me everything when I was older, but I was seven at the time and old enough to know that she was lying to me. I didn't know why, but I was determined to find out.

The wagon came to an abrupt stop and I almost feel out of the seat beside my mother and onto the horse in front.

Mother grinned at me when I almost tumbled out. She was always smiling, laughing or just plain happy; until it came to me or someone else asking about my father.

I glared at her playfully, "Why did you stop like that?"

"I was making sure that you hadn't fallen asleep on the ride over here," she laughed.

I laughed too and then looked around, "So, this is ours now." It was more of a statement than a question.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, Beckah. This is our home now."

I had to admit it; it _was_ rather nice. It was really big too. There was already a house built, surrounded by acres of fields. It was one really big, open area.

Most of the field was behind the house, stretching on quite a ways. Nobody had planted the field because the owner was just a big, fat man who lived there and couldn't get anyone to farm it so he decided to sell. My mother ended up buying it for a lot less than it was actually worth. Come spring, we were going to plant wheat here.

Where we came from, Upper Canada, we grew wheat there too. Lots of people thought we were crazy. Farming without a man around, but my mother and I got along just fine without one.

Mother grew up on a farm which belonged to my grandfather. He became so successful that he started a large business which became also very successful. Due to the success, my grandfather moved them to the city. Mother hated it there. So when she was old enough to move out, she did and became a farmer. It was her big goal in life to become a rancher. To raise cattle and have horses.

Mother loved horses. She said that they were the best friends you could get because they'd listen to your problems (well, maybe not, but still) and they'd never talk back to you.

We had three horses. Their names were Chester, Willow and Phaon. Willow was a gift from my father to my mother when he had to leave. My mother bred Willow and Chester and Phaon was born. He was my horse.

Phaon's name means 'brilliant' in Greek. Or so my mother told me. Phaon was a white stallion and he was an extremely handsome horse. I rode him whenever I got the chance. Sometimes I thought I could hear him talking to me. Telling me things about being a horse. I thought I was going mad or it was just my imagination gone wild.

Phaon was the only friend I ever had. Since I was little, I haven't known very many people. I went to school for two years but no one really liked me, or really even talked to me. Come September, I was going to a new school. Maybe I'd make some friends there. Little did I know that I would make a friend a whole sooner than I thought.

"Beckah, would you go down the road and say hello to the neighbours for me?" mother asked me while taking crates out of the wagon.

"Can I take Phaon?" I asked.

My mother smiled and said, "Of course you can. Once you get there, tell them I'll be there in a little bit."

I nodded then bolted to the back of the wagon, untied Phaon and jumped up on the wagon and on to his back. Even though I was tall for my age, I couldn't climb onto horse's backs.

I nudged the horse into a trot and steered him down the road. It didn't take very long (roughly ten minutes) until a house and barn came into view.

The house was white and similar to ours; the architecture I mean. The shutters were green and matched the house quite nicely. I was so busy staring at the house that I almost ran over someone.

"Watch where you're going!" a voice yelled angrily at me. I looked down and saw a girl, about my age and height with brown-blonde hair that was in a long braid down her back and her eyes held a glare that seemed to cut right through me.

"S-sorry," I managed to stammer.

"You should be!" then her glare softened, "Who _are_ you?"

I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I could trust her with my identity but she seemed nice (well, _somewhat_ I guess) so I decided to tell her, "I'm Rebeckah, but most people just call me Beckah. My mother and I just moved into that house." I pointed into the general direction of my new house.

"Where's your father?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I have no idea. I've never even seen him, let alone know who he actually is," I paused, "What about you? Do you have a father?"

The girl shook her head, "It's just me and my mother as well."

"So, who are _you_?"

"My name's Anna," she hesitated for a second, looking at the trees on the other side of the road, "Would... would you like to come inside?"

I wasn't expecting an invitation but I answered with an eager, "Yes!"

From that moment on, I knew that Anna and I were going to be best friends forever.

**So?**

**What do you think?**

**Is it good or bad; does it need work or what?**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I realy hope you liked the first chapter. I know it was off to a slow start so I skipped a couple of years! I forgot to mention in the bold stuff before chapter 1 is that I don't own PJO and this story my friend and I have been writing together. She didn't want her's on Fanfic so I just put mine on. I won't be able to update for awhile! Sorry! Btw: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2... Amazing! **

CHAPTER 2

2 YEARS LATER

It had been exactly 2 years since I had met Anna. We had planned a picnic by the creek and go swimming for the afternoon.

I walked up to the house holding the basket and knocked on the door.

Anna's mother opened the door. She was average height, thin, normally had short to medium length of straight hair and sparkling gray eyes. Only now, her hair was knotty and all messy. Her eyes were a bloodshot red. She looked as if she'd been crying.

When she saw me she started to cry. I had no idea what to do. I was only ten for cryin' out loud! (Bad pun, Sorry.)

I led her back into the kitchen and sat her down at the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, wondering if I'd even get an audible response.

"They... they... took... Anna...a... away!" she wailed in between sobs.

"Who took Anna away?"

"I...can't... tell ... you," she gasped. She then proceeded to break down into tears once more.

Thoughts raced through my head. Well, more like questions, really. Who would take Anna, an 11 year old girl (she had been born in June and it was now July) away? Where would they take her? Why would they take her away in the first place?

I stood up and turned toward Anna's mother, "Stay here. I'll go and get my mother. Then we'll figure this out."

She nodded and continued to sob as I ran out the door. I ran all the way home and when I got home; I ran inside the house and was going to yell, "Mother!" but instead I skidded to a stop to see a man in a chair with wheels sitting with my mother and a boy who looked to be about 15 was there too. They must have got here after I left.

The man had light brown hair and the same coloured beard. The boy had blond hair, was tall and was explaining something to mother.

"...she'll have to come with us."

"Who's going where?" I asked loudly.

The three of them turned around to see me standing there.

My mother stood and said, "Beckah, this is Mr. Chiron," she said pointing to the man in the chair with wheels. She pointed to the boy and said, "And this is Myles. They have something to tell you."

"About what?" I asked glaring at them.

"It's about your father," Mr. Chiron said softly.

I let go of my glare and asked, "What about him?"

Myles smiled, walked over, bent down and looked at me with dazzling green eyes, "Your father is a god."

I was at a loss for words, "What... what do you mean my father is a 'god'?"

He sighed and said, "Rebeckah, have you ever heard of the Greek gods?"

I nodded, "Like Zeus, Poseidon and Hades? Them?"

Myles smiled, "That's exactly what I mean."

"So you're saying my father is a Greek god?" I asked slowly, then got excited, "Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, to the first question, but no to the second," he replied, "but we can talk you to a place where you'll be claimed-which means you'll find out who he is- you'll learn to fight, meet new people, make new friends and do all sorts of things!"

"Where is this place?" I asked curiously.

"Long Island Sound, New York,"

I liked the sound of this place. It sounded really great. Myles said that I would meet new people and make new friends. I hoped that part was true. Anna was gone; she was the only real friend I ever had. The only other person I really cared about was my mother but I could probably come back to see her.

I looked Mr. Chiron in the eyes, "Can I wear trousers?"

The man laughed and said, "Of course you may. And call me Chiron."

My mother looked at me smiling sadly, "You better go and pack your things. You're going to need to take some clothes along with you."

I ran upstairs and shoved some clothes, books, sketchbooks, charcoal and anything else I could get together in five minutes. As soon as I finished grabbing my things, I tore down the staircase.

As I went into the kitchen, another thought crossed my mind, "Chiron," I asked, "may I take my horse, Phaon, with me?"

Chiron looked at me in surprise, "You already know Greek?"

I nodded, "Mother taught me a lot of different languages. Especially Greek. The name 'Phaon' means 'brilliant' in Greek."

Chiron nodded, "I know child."

"You still didn't answer my question Chiron."

He smiled, "Yes, you may take your horse with you," he looked outside and said, "It's time to go."

I looked at my mother and said, "Mother, Anna's mother needs you over at her house."

Mother's brow creased, "Why?"

"She'll tell you why when you get there," I paused then said, "Mother, I love you and I'll visit you as often as I can."

She smiled sadly again, "I'm going to miss you. Be good and make new friends. I love you," she whispered the last sentence to me as she gave me a hug.

When she let go, I smiled at her, turned and walked out the door with Myles and Chiron.

I ran to the barn to coax Phaon out of his stall and brought him to over to Chiron and Myles.

"Here he is," I said proudly.

"Bring him over here," Myles motioned with his hand.

Behind the barn was a chariot. It was bronze with gold trimmings and gold coloured wheels. The more amazing part was the two pegasi pulling the chariot. One was coal black while the other was white with brown splashes across its body.

"Wow. This is incredible," I whispered to no one in particular.

Myles grinned, "Just wait till we start flying."

Another thought then occurred to me, "How is Phaon going to fit?"

"Just watch," Myles pushed a round, button and then the chariot expanded several more feet. Enough room for all of us to fit.

I grinned, "That's impressive. Did you build this Myles?"

He laughed and said, "Not a chance! The children of Hephaestus build it."

"The children of the blacksmith god?" I guessed.

Myles nodded, "Let's go!"

Chiron went on, then Myles and then I led Phaon onto the chariot.

"Before we go," I said, "Myles, who's your godly parent?"

He looked at me with those dazzling green eyes, "My father is Poseidon."

Myles then got the pegasi into a trot and we started to rise into the sky.

**Hopefully you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello chaps! Turns out that I was able to update sooner than previously foreseen. Anyways, I don't own PJO even thought I don't realy use it that much in the story, all I use is CHB and Chiron who Rick Riordan doesn't really own because he's in Greek Mythology but Yes, I will be using PJO characters in the story eventually.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

I GO TO CAMP

The camp was one of the most extraordinary things I had ever seen.

Looking at it from above, it looked absolutely spectacular! I could see cabins, the sword duelling arena, the stables, the river and the forest.

When we landed a small group of people crowded around us. One of them looked at me and asked, "Where did you come from?"

"I was born in Upper Canada but my mother and I moved to North Dakota a few years ago," I replied.

Myles put a hand on my shoulder, bent down and whispered in my ear, "Let's bring Phaon to the stables and I'll bring you to where you'll be staying."

I nodded and I led Phaon out of the chariot and followed Myles to the stables.

When I stepped in, I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. There were pegasi and horses everywhere. I thought that there might be a few pegasi but never this many.

Myles smiled at me and said, "My father created horses."

I nodded, "I know. It was a competition to see who would be patron god of Athens. But, Athena won."

He nodded his head in silent agreement then said, "Between you and me, i can talk to them, and they answer back."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"No reason in particular," he said with a grin on his face. He glanced outside then said, "Come on. I'll show you to the cabin you'll be staying in for a bit."

Myles brought me to cabin number eleven. And that cabin just happened to be the Hermes cabin. I had no idea why he brought me here.

When he opened the cabin door and stepped inside, I saw the messiest room ever. Blankets, sheets, rubbish and hundreds of other things littered the floor. To make matters worse, I was almost trampled by a people picking things up and trying to tidy the cabin. I looked up at Myles for an explanation and he answered, "Inspection day tomorrow. Messiest cabin has to clean out the stables." I nodded, understanding completely.

A boy about 16 looked at Myles and walked over. He stared at me as if trying to determine whether or not I was human. Finally, he looked up at Myles and asked, "Determined or undetermined. She looks as if she could be one of us."

Myles shook his head and said, "She's undetermined."

The boy sighed and said, "Well, welcome to cabin eleven anyways. I'm Albert by the way. And you are...?"

"Rebeckah," I answered automatically, "Rebeckah Michaels."

"So is it your mother or father?" a girl about my age asked as she got up off the cabin floor.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Is your mother or father your godly parent?" the girl asked again but a lot slower as if I were a complete idiot.

"My father," I said quietly.

All the campers in the cabin nodded solemnly, as if my mother had been the most unlucky woman in the world and I was being punished for it.

Myles put his hand on my shoulder, again. He seemed to do that a lot. He looked at me and said, "I'll see you at dinner, alright?"

I nodded, but to tell you the truth, I didn't really want him to leave. He was the only person I really knew and felt comfortable around. Of course I had only been here less than an hour, but I felt as if I already knew him well.

Myles left and I watched him leave. When he was out of sight, I turned around and chose one of the very few empty bunks to put my things on. Then Albert said, "Rebeckah? It's time for archery practice."

I nodded and we all exited the still very messy cabin and made our way to the archery range.

There were targets all lined up in a row so we could all stand by each other and so we wouldn't shoot each other in the head, unless we weren't very good whatsoever.

Albert walked over to me and said, "Normally, Chiron teaches archery, but he's busy right now so I'll show you how to hold..."

He never got the chance to finish. I had already notched the arrow, aimed and shot before he had even finished his sentence. The arrow had hit the target dead center.

Albert stared at me with eyes as large as saucers, "How did you do that?" He asked slowly.

I shrugged, "My mother taught me how to use a bow a long time ago. For hunting." I added quickly.

"Five drachmas says her father's Apollo!" a boy yelled eagerly. The rest of the Hermes cabin started betting drachmas as well and the whole lesson sort of ceased.

As good as it felt to do something I enjoyed; I didn't want all the attention. I absolutely hate it when I'm the center of attention. People stare at you and it's always a stare of awe, shock or fear.

Even though there weren't very many people, and they weren't even making a huge deal about it, I had a feeling something big was going to happen to me very soon.

After archery practice was free time so we could do what we wanted to. I went to go visit Phaon and then went back to the cabin to... well, I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do, so I picked up my sketch pad and charcoal and went to go draw by the lake.

The view was lovely. I loved the way the sun shone on the water and how it made the water sparkle. The landscape was exquisite. It was very beautiful. So I started to draw it.

In a way, while I was drawing, it made me feel closer to my mother. She always loved to draw. So did Anna.

That's when everything came crashing down. I had been so excited about being a demigod and going to Camp Half Blood, that I forgot that my best friend had gone missing. I had been so selfish and stupid I had forgotten my best friend.

Then I began to cry. Tear drops fell on the picture and I tried to wipe them off but it only smeared the charcoal. I turned the page back to see if the picture on the page before was ruined. It hadn't, but it made me cry even harder.

It was a picture my mother had drawn for me. It was of me and Anna, laughing at nothing and looking completely ridiculous.

I cried and cried until it seemed I had used up all my tears. I don't know how long I was sitting there, but I remember being called for dinner, wiping my eyes on my sleeve and heading to the dining pavilion, trying hard not to start crying again.

I didn't eat much during dinner. Thinking of Anna made me lose my appetite.

The whole time we were eating dinner, everyone tried to sneak a look at my sketchbook, but I held onto it so tightly my knuckles were turning white. They clearly knew that I didn't care to talk or show them anything.

After dinner, I was walking back to cabin eleven feeling miserable, when I heard some daughters of Aphrodite whispering so loudly that I could hear them (which I'm sure was their intention), "Her father _has _to b Hephaestus. I mean look at her. It only makes sense. Either that, or her mother was one ugly woman."

Now, I'm not being vain or anything when I say this, but I was definitely** not **bad looking and my mother was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. I'm normally used to insults because I didn't have a father, well at least not one that lived with us, or who was married to my mother.

But something inside of me snapped. I had had an emotional day. I had lost my best friend, I had to leave my mother and I learned the Greek gods still exist.

I spun around and I could feel the anger inside me begin to boil up. I felt a twist in my gut and then the anger came flooding out.

"You don't know anything about me or my mother!" I screamed at them, "My mother is the vest mother anyone could possibly have! But you wouldn't know anything about that! Now leave me alone!"

As I spoke that last sentence, the earth began to shake. It took me a few seconds, but then I realised it was an earthquake.

I had no idea what caused it but I was terrified and not knowing if it would do any good, willed it to stop. And it did.

I looked around to see if everyone was alright, then I noticed the other demigods staring at me.

I turned around to see if it was possibly the river they were staring at instead of me. I guess it could have been either, because when I looked at the river, I was astonished. It was boiling. The water in the river was boiling.

Then I heard people gasping and I spun around to see them pointing at me. I looked around then realised they were looking above my head. I looked up and saw a blue light above my head and I knew for some unknown reason (which I still don't know why, by the way), what was happening. I was being claimed.

Chiron and Myles stepped out of the shadows and Chiron looked solemnly at me and said, "Hail Rebeckah Michaels, daughter of Poseidon: the sea god, Earthshaker, the Stormbringer and the Father of Horses."

I looked at Myles to see his expression. I thought he would have a looked of shock on his face, because he had a sister now, but his expression surprised me. He was grinning and then I did too.

**Yes, I know it's cheesy in some parts but it works right? It will take a bit to put update but hopefully not too long. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Sorry it took so long to update but I was on vacation for a week and it was loads of fun! Anyways, I do not own PJO and I will try my very best to update again. Sorry it's shorter than the other chapters but I hope you still enjoy it!**

CHAPTER 7

I HAVE A RATHER LONG CONVERSATION

Myles helped me carry my things from cabin eleven to cabin three.

The cabin was very beautiful. It was a low gray building ad it had a coral fountain in a corner that had water flowing continuously from it. There were blue walls and loads of other fascinating sea type things.

I was excited to find out who my father really was, but there was something else nagging at the back of my mind. "Myles," I asked quietly, "did you know?"

He looked me in the eyes for a long while before answering and then finally said, "I had a suspicion. When you asked if you could take along your horse, well, that somewhat tipped me off. I mean, I could have been wrong, because there are loads of people who love horses too, but I just thought you love your horse more than other people."

That made me feel better for some reason. I looked around the cabin again and noticed that it looked quite empty. It seemed strange after being cramped in the Hermes cabin. You can barely stand, let alone sleep in that cabin. "Is it just you and I here?"

Myles nodded with a faint smile, "Our father doesn't have many children. Greek or Roman."

"Roman?"

He nodded again, "Poseidon has a Roman aspect as well. Neptune. When Rome was a great civilization, the gods moved there. Now, they are in America. The next great civilization," he paused, "you sound as if you're from Britain."

I shook my head, "I'm not, like I said before. And loads of people have British accents. My mother is. She moved with her family to North America when she was about your age, so she never lost her accent. I have the same accent because I grew up hearing hers."

Myles smiled and then asked, "Who's Anna, then?"

The question hit me like a lightning strike. It took me a moment to answer, "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "Your mother said you went over to Anna's house when we arrived."

I didn't really know what to say. Could I trust him? He _was _my brother but I had only met him today. It felt like a million years ago that I was running into the house. Still, I decided to tell him.

"She is... well, _was_ my friend."

"What do you mean 'was'?"

I took a shaky breath then plunged into the story, "Today was the day that I met Anna two years ago. We had planned an afternoon together. When I got to her house, she wasn't there. But her mother was. She was crying and when I asked her where Anna was, she said she couldn't tell me.

"Then I ran home to tell mother and you and Chiron were there. I have no idea where she is or what could have happened to her."

I closed my eyes and tried my very best not to start crying. My efforts failed miserably.

Myles bent down onto his knees and looked me in the eyes and said softly, "I'm sure you'll see her again."

I wiped my eyes and sniffed, "You really think so?"  
>He smiled again, "I really do. Remember Beckah, things always happen for a reason. You and Anna just have two different paths, but I'm sure they'll intersect again. I don't think you would have met her and have been friends for so long if you two weren't meant to see one anther again."<p>

This made me feel loads better. I gave him a hug and then realised how exhausted I felt, so I climbed into one of the bunks.

Myles was going to go out to talk to Chiron but before he left I asked, "Where's your mother Myles?"

Myles's face darkened, "That's a story for a different night." And with that he walked out of the cabin.

**Did you like it? **

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I can't believe I managed to update two chapters in one night! I am quite proud of myself. Here we go with the disclaimer again: I do not own PJO. This chapter is longer than the last one. Hope you enjoy it!**

CHAPTER 5

I GET A SHARP OBJECT

When I woke up it took me a few seconds to remember where I was. I was at Camp Half-Blood, in the Poseidon cabin.

I smiled at the thought. It was hard to believe that one of the most powerful Olympian gods had fallen in love with my mother. When I saw my mother again, I would have to ask her how they met.

Myles wasn't in the cabin so I assumed he had already gotten up and dressed. I couldn't sleep any longer; I was so excited so I got dressed as well.

When I was finished getting dressed, I walked out of cabin three to find that it was still dark out and that most of the other demigods were still asleep. _Lazy butts _I thought to myself but I tried to be as quiet as I possibly could as I made my way to , well, I didn't actually know where to go, so I guess I just wandered about.

I walked past the other cabins, the archery range and the sword arena. Eventually I ended up at the lake. It was even more beautiful in the sunrise. To my surprise, Myles and Chiron were there. Except, Chiron was half horse.

Then I remembered, that Chiron was a centaur, from the old myths that I guess aren't really myths. He taught Heracles and Achilles to fight. Now, I assume he teaches all Greek demigods.

They didn't seem to notice me so I cam came closer, hid in some bushes and I heard Chiron saying "...won't be happy about this. Now Poseidon has two children and both extremely powerful. Your uncles know that you are trained and can survive on your own. Rebeckah can't. As powerful as she is, they might attempt to kill her."

Myles nodded grimly, "I know. I talked with my father last night, through an Iris-message," he said, as if to clarify something, "he told me to give Rebeckah this."

I couldn't see what he was holding but by the tone of Myles's voice, I could tell he thought it was quite interesting. I wanted to see it badly and my curiosity got the best of me so I stepped out of the bushes.

"What did he give you to give to me?" I asked ignoring their stares.

"Uh... this," Myles showed me what looked like a metal ruler. It was silvery and was a foot long with a slit running down the middle.

"A ruler?" I asked sceptically, "what am I going to do with it? Measure my enemy's weapon?"

"Well, no but it is a ruler," Myles said handing it to me, "Try to pull it into two halves."

I put the ruler in my hands and tried to rip it apart. To my surprise it worked and both halves grew into Japanese style swords almost a meter long. They felt weightless in my hands and when I swung them, they cut through the air with ease.

I looked up at Myles and Chiron grinning, "They're brilliant, but what are they made of?"

"Celestial silver. Most demigod weapons are made of Celestial bronze but the silver is mined from a cave underwater. It is extremely rare and it works best for children of Poseidon." Myles replied.

I touched the two swords together to see what would happen. They shrunk and became a ruler again.

"You'll need to be trained before you go to see your mother, but I think you'll learn rather fast," said Chiron.

"Do I get any other weapons?" I asked eagerly.

Myles laughed, "One at a time Beckah!" he paused then said, "I have no doubt that you'll have more weapons than these. You already seem to handle these quite well."

I smiled and then a thought occurred to me, "Won't it look strange if I carry around a ruler?"

Chiron thought about it then said, "Later on today, Myles will take you down to the forges and ask one of the children of Hephaestus to make you a leather baldric. For now though, it is time for breakfast. The others should be at the dining pavilion or making their way there when we get back."

Then Chiron started to make his way there and Myles and I followed him back. Along the way, Myles said to me, "After breakfast, I'll take you to the sword arena and teach you a few things."

When we had finished eating breakfast, Myles took me to the sword arena just as he had promised earlier.

The arena was massive. There were rings of seats wrapping around with level after level of seats with an open area in the middle. It reminded me of a coliseum.

There was nobody there but Myles and myself. Even though it was my first time in the arena, it seemed lifeless with just two people in it.

"Stay right there," Myles said and then went through a door. He came back within a few minutes carrying a long, bronze sword.

"Not the usual one I fight with, but it'll do," he said looking the sword over, "now, we shall begin."

I drew my ruler from my trouser's pocket and ripped it in half, as if I'd done it a thousand times. The two blades felt really good in my hands. They felt powerful, beautiful and strangely, reassuring. As if they'd pledged to keep me from harm in battles.

Myles came up slowly, to make sure I was ready and had a good firm grip on the blades. When he saw I was ready, he swung.

His swing was fast and hard. Yet, I managed to move the swords to halt his attack. I'm not quite sure how I had managed to do it, but Myles had a very surprised look on his face.

I saw it as an opportunity and began to try to swing, hack, slash and every other thing I could think of to my half-brother. But he deflected everything. He was _very _good.

I'm not sure how long we fought/trained, but it was a very hot when we stopped to take a break.

Myles took a long drink from a canteen we had brought and tossed it to me when he had finished, "How'd you learn to fight like that?"

I shrugged, "My mother taught me to fire a bow and arrow and how to throw knives but maybe sword fighting is just instinct or something like that."

Myles stared at me for awhile, then finally said, "Perhaps, but I think you're going to become a very skilled hero, Rebeckah Michaels."

**Did you like it?**

**PLEASE Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Readers! I am so very sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been very busy with school and things of that sort but I am so very happy that I know that at least one person reads my fanfiction. perhaps now there'll be 2. Oh well... SoN was super amazing by the way! LOVED it!Can't wait for the Mark of Athena! This'll keep me busy until it comes out, or until the 3rd Kane Chronicle book comes out.. which is like 7 months away! *Sigh*... I guess I'll survive... **

**CHAPTER 6**

I Get Gifts

ABOUT 1 YEAR LATER

Now, I know what you're thinking. How can you just skip over an entire year of your life? Well, to tell you the truth, it hadn't really been all that exciting. I went to visit my mother a few times, I trained and all that lovely jazz. So, that, in a nutshell, was what I did for the past year.

Anyways, I was going to 13 today. My birthday is in August, you see. When I first came to Camp Half-Blood, yes, I was eleven but then I had my birthday a few weeks later and I turned twelve. So, now I am turning thirteen. I think you get the point.

For my birthday I had met my father for the first time.

I was sitting by the lake at sunset, watching the sun's reflection on the water, when I heard a deep voice say, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

I looked up to see a man with dark hair and the same coloured beard. He had sparkling green eyes and was wear a button down shirt with a pair of brown trousers.

I immediately knew who it was. It was Poseidon, my father.

I stood up and opened my mouth to speak, but no words would come out. Finally I managed to squeak, "Father?"

Poseidon smiled at me and nodded. I just stared at him. I couldn't believe he was here. I was meeting my father for the first time.

"What ... what are you doing here?" I asked, feeling a bit nervous. You'd be nervous too if your father, who was an all powerful god of the sea, was standing beside you.

"Why it's your birthday isn't it? I've come to wish you a Happy Birthday!" Poseidon said cheerfully.

"And?"

"And... what?"

"Well, there must be another reason. You're a god. And gods don't normally show up to wish their children a 'happy birthday'."

Poseidon's eyes flashed for a moment and I thought I might've crossed the line, but the anger in his eyes dissipated quickly and returned to their original, sparkling green state.

"You're right, I guess. I didn't just come to wish you a happy birthday, but also to give you a gift. Well, two actually."

Poseidon had brought me presents. This was exciting. I almost never got any gifts, only maybe one or two for Christmas and that was it. The reason, I think, that I didn't get any for my birthday was because it reminded my mother too much of my father.

Poseidon first pulled out of his trousers' side pocket, a thin leather necklace with white and black beads hanging at the front, on both sides of what looked to be a tooth. A shark's tooth.

My father put it into my hands and said, "Even when you are as far as you can possibly be from the sea, it will be with you," he paused then took something else out of his pocket, "now for you second gift."

I'm not exactly sure how he could've fit my second gift into his trouser pockets; it was a large lump of something covered in a gray-blue cloth. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was a god. Or perhaps it was magic that made the object fit into his pocket. I don't know. To this very day in fact, I still don't know.

He handed it to me and I took the cloth partway off of the lump and I gasped when I saw what it was. It was Celestial Silver. _Pure _celestial silver. It had been mined and smelted so all I had to do was shape it.

Poseidon looked at the ore and said sadly, "It is the last of its kind. There is no more left. It's all been mined."

I looked down at the celestial silver in my hand and felt guilty, "Why are you giving it to me? If it's the last of it left, then why not give it to someone more important?"

Poseidon bent down so he was eye to eye with me and put his hand on my shoulder, "You may not thing yourself as important but you are. You are going to need this ore to create a weapon to enhance your abilities. You are the most powerful child of mine, by far."

That little speech/pep talk there, made up for all the times I wished he was there, but wasn't. It made up for all the birthdays and holidays he hadn't been there for. Right at that moment, I felt like a normal kid talking to her father.

My father smiled at me and gave me one last piece of advice, "Remember Rebeckah, celestial silver is from the sea; you have the sea in you and can control it. Use the silver wisely, daughter. I hope to see you again soon."

And with that, he left me standing alone with my two gifts. I smiled, looking at them. I touched the shark's tooth on my necklace and put it around my neck and underneath my orange shirt. Then I headed to the forges.

The forges were located in a building that looked like a Parthenon. It was stained with soot and dirt. As I got closer, the sound of hammers hitting anvils became clearer and louder.

When I stepped inside, the tempter rose at 15 degrees. There were fires and anvil everywhere. There was metal, mostly Celestial Bronze, all over the place. People were running all over the place, running from the fires to the anvils to hammer the metal to the water station to cool the metal, all the while yelling at others to get out of the way or else get jabbed by hot metal.

Paul, the head counsellor for the Hephaestus cabin, came up to me and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to make two, long throwing knives out of this," I showed Paul the silver. I had already known what I wanted to make and the choice of what ore to us had been decided.

Paul's eyes widened as he looked at the ore, "I've never seen Celestial Silver in pure form before. Where did you get it?"

"My father," I said simply, ignoring his stare, "it's the last of it."

"There was never much to begin with. I remember when Myles made his sword, he wouldn't let me help him, but as far as I know, no demigods, other than the children of Poseidon, have ever used it."

For the next few minutes we just stared at the ore sitting in the gray-blue cloth. It was really beautiful.

"Well," I said, "We might as well get started."

During the next hour or two we melted, moulded and pounded and the result was a pair of throwing knives.

The blades were about a foot in length with black handles. The blades shimmered and sparkled in the firelight.

"They look really good," Paul said and then handed me a belt with two leather sheaths side by side, "they should fit in here."

"Thanks."

I looked back at the knives and decided I should test them out. I picked up both knives, aimed at a wall and threw them. Even though the wall was made of stone, the blades penetrated it and stayed embedded in the wall.

I smiled. Then I remembered what my father had said earlier. _Remember Rebeckah, celestial silver is from the sea; you have the sea in you and can control it. _The thought made me think. If the silver was from the sea and I could control the sea...

I concentrated on my knives and imagined them coming back into my hands. Nothing happened. Then I focused on the sea presence in the blades. Slowly, the knives pulled themselves out of the wall and drifted into my hands.

I grinned at Paul but he just stared at me with his mouth wide open. I imagined a fly flying into it; it was quite the comical image.

"Thanks for the help Paul," I said then left the forges.

When I was outside, Myles ran up to me and said out of breath, "Chiron wants to see you at the big house."

I looked at him and grinned.

"Let's go then."

**Lame ending I know, But hey!**

**I haven't updated for a long time okay! **

**At least I updated twice in one day... You should be proud of me for that!**

**Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up in a week or so...**

**PLEASE Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YES! I finally updated! Yes, I know, it's been a long time since I last updated, but I've also been writing another story. It's called 'The Blood Enigma'. (It's a crossover b/w PJO and KC) You should check it out! Sorry the chapter isn't very long but's I wanted to update it and this is all I have so far... Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO... heh, that kind rhymes... Say it out loud... Chant it: I-Do-Not-Own-PJO... Yes, I know I'm weird... **

**CHAPTER 7**

When I got to the big house, I found that Chiron was already waiting for me. So was someone else. Albert.

I wondered why Albert would be there, but instead of asking why he was there, I looked at Chiron and said, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes."

I waited a moment and when he didn't say anything I asked, "Why?"

Chiron still didn't say anything for a few minutes but then, "There have been some... well, bad things happening. Monsters are reforming."

"Don't they always?" I was starting to get a little impatient.

"Yes, but I'm not talking about regular monsters. These monsters that haven't reformed since the Titan war. One of them I'm talking about is a sea monster."

This piqued my interest, "Which sea monster is it?"

There was a pause then, "The Kraken."

The room filled with silence. _The_ Kraken? I'd read about it before. It was a gigantic octopus, bigger than most houses and deadly to ships and their crews.

"And you're telling me because...?"

"Because you're going to kill it."

"I have to admit; it took me by surprise and blurted out, "Why do I have to do it? Why not Myles, or someone else?"

"I can't," Myles said as if that was supposed to explain everything.

"Because of what reason exactly?" I asked angrily.

"I can't breathe under water but you can." He replied quietly.

For what seemed like the millionth time today, I was surprised but I also felt guilty. I had just assumed that Myles could do what I could. It never occurred to me that I could do things he couldn't. Chiron had said, about a year ago, when I got my ruler, that we were both extremely powerful. So why couldn't he breathe under water?

"I-I'm sorry Myles," I said feeling like a complete idiot.

Myles shook his head, "It's not your fault.'

"But, Chiron said you were extremely powerful," I said quietly.

"I can do a lot of things Beckah and yes, I guess I'm 'powerful'. I can cause an earthquake, summon a hurricane, be healed by water, walk on it but I can't breathe under water." Myles explained bitterly.

The went silent for a moment before Chiron said, "Who ever fights the Kraken has to be able to breathe under water, should they accidently get knocked into the sea."

I nodded, "But how am I going to kill it? It's not like I can just stab it through its heart. It's far too large for that."

Chiron and Myles exchanged another look. This was becoming rather annoying. Myles looked at me and said softly, "There _is _another way."

I waved my hands around and said, "Mind sharing?"

Chiron took a deep breath and said, "Medusa. You'll need Medusa for this or at the very least, her head."

Realization washed over me. Medusa could turn things to stone with something as simple as a look into her eyes. If we couldn't kill the Kraken with regular demigod weapons, why not use another monster to bring another down?

"So, all I need to do, is find Medusa, kill her, take her head, find the Kraken and turn it to stone by using Medusa's head before it can hurt anymore people?"

Myles nodded and said, "You won't be going alone. Albert and I are going with you."

"I don't need protection Myles," I said coldly. I hated it when people always assume that because you're only 12 or 13 means that you have to be protected from everything. Well, newsflash! I've seen and done things that they can't even imagine!

"I'm not saying that you do. What I am saying is that, should you, you know... not be able to do it, you'll have some back up."

By 'not be able to do it' I knew he meant 'if you're dead' and that seemed to be what fate had in store for me with every growing second. Kill a giant sea monster? Sure, why not? Might get killed doing it? All in a day's work, right?

I looked up at Chiron, Myles and Albert. I nodded and said, "I'll do it. There's only one thing I need to know.'

"What's that?" Albert asked.

I smiled at him and said, "Where Medusa's hiding."

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! You know how I told you guys already that my friend is writing Anna's perspective of things? Well, she has a few chapters up! Her name is DaughterofJupiter. Check out her story! I think it's really good! **

**As always, the disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**CHAPTER 8**

**I GET A HEAD IN THE QUEST**

Chiron, it seemed, had been tracking down Medusa's whereabouts ever since he had heard whispers of the Kraken returning. Apparently the Kraken took a very long time to come back from Tartarus because Chiron had been doing this for several decades. When Myles had come to camp and had been claimed, Chiron thought perhaps he'd be able to kill Medusa and then slay the Kraken. No such luck, since Myles had breathing issues. But finally, I'd come around so Chiron gave me the job to do. Peachy. Just peachy.

Anyways, Medusa apparently had been hiding out, to no one's surprise, not too very far from Camp Half Blood. No idea why though. It was like asking to be turned to monster dust and thrown back into Tartarus.

The ride from Camp Half Blood to Medusa's lair, Chiron estimated, would take three to four hours. We would leave the next morning before morning.

Before sunrise, Myles, Albert and I got up, got dressed, retrieved our weapons, saddled our horses and bid farewell to Chiron.

"Remember children," Chiron said solemnly, "one look at Medusa and it will be your last."

"Thanks for the pep talk," I muttered and Albert snickered.

Myles, being the polite person that that he was, said, "Good bye Chiron. Make sure the camp is well protected."

Chiron nodded," Of course, of course. May the gods bless your journey!"

We mounted our horses, gave Chiron a one last wave goodbye and began our journey to Medusa's lair.

The ride was longer than we expected. Instead of it only take three or four hours, it took almost seven. Apparently centaurs aren't very good at math.

I, of course, was riding Phaon while Albert was riding a chestnut mare whose name was Filos and Myles had a black stallion whose name was Antio.

Along the way, Myles and I talked with our horses via our minds and had lovely conversation with them. This, naturally, drove Albert completely mad. All of a sudden we'd start laughing and he'd ask what so funny, we'd try to explain but couldn't because we were laughing too hard. Sometimes we needed to stop or we'd fall off our horses. Maybe that's why it took so long to get there.

By the time that we finally got there, the sun was high in the sky and we were well on our way into the morning.

The cave that Medusa lived in was, on the outside, covered with brown and green moss. There were trees surrounding the entrance to the cave and the cave walls on the inside appeared to be slick with moisture.

"Lovely place to live," I murmured as we dismounted our horses and tied them to a few nearby trees.

As we approached the entrance to the cave, I noticed something etched into the stone just above the opening. It was something written in Ancient Greek. It said '_Den katapáti__̱__si__̱__ í__̱__ periférontai áskopa. __Katapati__̱__tés tha metatrapeí se pétra í__̱__ skotó__̱__thi__̱__kan__._'

"'No trespassing or loitering. Trespassers will be turned to stone or killed.'" I translated, "Oh, this just gets better and better."

I looked at Albert and noticed his face had turned completely white. He was shaking a little and his eyes were wide. The poor boy, I realized, was frightened.

Despite Albert's look of utter panic, I took a few steps forward with my knives in my hands and said as calmly as I could, "Let's go in, shall we?"

The interior of the cave surprised me. It wasn't slimy or mossy at all. There were torches along the walls and they ran along the wall of the long passageway.

We followed the passageway for a while. At every little sound we turned our heads to see if it was anything significant. Of course it was always just a rat or a stone that had fallen off a ledge on the wall. The passage had lots of puddles on the ground and soon our feet got wet. When we came close to the end of the passageway it changed.

Instead of it just ending, it opened into a larger space with pillars that looked like the ones that supported the Parthenon. We walked up to the pillars and looked inside of the 'building' and saw that there was a chasm beneath the ledge we were standing on and across the chasms were more ledges.

"This is so weird," Albert whispered in awe.

I couldn't help but agree. It was really strange. From the outside of the cave it didn't look as if the cave could go this deep or have such a big chasm inside of it. Apparently I was wrong.

All of a sudden I heard a screechy laugh. I whipped around with my swords in my hands which was probably not the best idea I've ever had. Of course, there was no one behind me. The laughter then echoed around the chasm for the second time.

"So," the voice said, "you thought you could just waltz in here and kill me? Have you know idea who you are messing with? I'll turn you all into stone and ground you to dust!"

"Run!" I yelled at Myles and Albert. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do either, but they did run, which is what I wanted. That left me and Medusa alone. I didn't want three people to die if only one had to. Hopefully I could catch her before she caught me.

Medusa laughed her screechy laugh again, "I can smell you daughter of Poseidon! I smell the sea in your blood! Oh, you're a powerful one, aren't you? No matter, no matter. I'll still kill you!"

Her voice had become much clearer and louder. She must have crossed over the chasm and was approaching my hiding position. I was starting to panic. How was I going to kill her? I hadn't brought a shield so I could look at Medusa's reflexion in it.

I was about to run for my life when I had an idea. Puddles could reflect images, couldn't they?

I looked into the puddle that was closest to me. Medusa was only a few feet away from me. If only she would come a bit closer. I wished with all my might that she would move closer so I could cut off her head.

I only had to wait a moment before I got my wish. She took a few steps forward and was at the perfect place for me to swing my knives. I seized the opportunity and swung my knives.

Decapitating her was a lot easier than I had thought it would be. My knives easily cut into her flesh, severing nerves, arteries, veins and muscle.

When her head had been separated from her neck, her body crashed to the ground, convulsed for a moment and then turned to dust.

Medusa's head was rolling on the ground but the eyes were closed so I wouldn't get turned to dust. I took out a large, thick cloth, placed Medusa's head in it and covered it with the cloth. I lifted the head and started to walk out of the cave.

When I strolled out of the cave I was greeted by my companions with two stunned looks and open mouths.

Albert was the first to recover, "We... we thought you'd..."

"Died?" I interrupted, "No, I'm much too skilled for death to get me just yet."

Myles and Albert grinned at me. I grinned back and said, "One monster down, one to go."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not having uploaded for awhile but with Christmas being so close, I've had a lot of stupid family things to do. (I'm not calling my family stupid it's just I'd rather be writing that going to my cousin's house for dinner) Anyways, this is now for Terri M. Thanks for reviewing my story first of all, but I have to tell you, the facts are NOT wrong. Yes, Canada was made into a country in 1867 BUT before it was, there was Upper and Lower Canada. AFTER confederation there was Canada East and West. **

**Sorry that it's not as long as the other chapters... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Oh, and one more thing for all of you that don't know..._ I AM CANADIAN! _**

**CHAPTER 9**

**I BEGIN TO HEAR VOICES**

The Kraken was a whole lot farther away than Medusa had been. Chiron had said that the sea monster was off the coast of Florida so the ride there was going to take a week to a week and a half.

I won't bother telling you about the ride there because it was extraordinarily boring and you'd probably all fall asleep before I'd have even started. The only good part was that Myles and I still annoyed Albert with our random outbursts of laughter.

When we had nearly reached the coast, I was beginning to feel pretty good about killing the Kraken. I was pretty confident I could do it. Sure, it was big but if I could kill Medusa that easily, theoretically, it shouldn't take all that much longer to kill the Kraken. All I'd have to do was take the head out of the bag and voila! The Kraken would turn to stone. Piece of cake.

We tied our horses to some trees that weren't too far from the beach and walked the rest of the way.

The beach didn't look any different from beaches that I'd seen before. But there was something wrong. The sand didn't look like it'd been walked on for a long time. It was pretty flat and looked completely settled. The mortals must have known something strange was happening here. Or living here.

That's when I saw it. I saw a dark green-gray octopus that was larger than any building that I'd seen before. From where we were standing, I could see its eyes. They were a sickly yellow-brown pair that radiated such malevolence that I could feel the evil seeping into my bones. Into my very being. But the worst part was the voice. It invaded my mind before I even knew what was happening. The voice sounded scratchy and ancient like it been living at the bottom of the ocean for over more than a thousand years. Which it probably had at one point. But the thing that made me most nervous was that the Kraken had either surfaced by coincidence or it knew we were coming. The second reason was probably the more likely of the two.

"So," the Kraken whispered to my thoughts, "you've been selected to kill me, daughter of the sea god? And, ah, you've brought Medusa's head with you. Clever, oh very clever, but not nearly clever enough to outwit me, oh no. True, it's taken me long to reform but I remember how I was killed last time. That hero, what was his name? Oh yes, Perseus, that son of Zeus. He had Medusa's head as well but we monsters never fall for the same trick twice! Don't think you can kill me."

The Kraken withdrew from my mind and I almost cried with relief. Almost. Instead, I looked at Myles and Albert and said as confidently as I could, "Go. You don't need to watch this. I can do it." My voice broke on the last sentence.

Both of them looked like they didn't want to leave but they nodded anyways. Albert walked away but Myles stayed where he was.

"Myles-", I began but he cut me off.

"I'll go. Don't worry about that. But, if you're having...trouble, ask Poseidon for help. I'm sure he'll help you." Myles looked me in the eye, as if searching for something. Apparently he didn't find it because he gave me a hug and ran to where we had tied the horses, leaving me alone with the Kraken.  
>If a gigantic octopus could grin, I swear, it was. I tightened my grip on the bag with Medusa's head in it and sent my thoughts flying toward the monster.<p>

"I'm going to slaughter you like a pig is slaughtered for its meat!" my thoughts screamed.

The Kraken grinned again and said in its scratchy voice, "We'll see about that."

**thanks for reading!**

**Please Review! (they're really great!)**


End file.
